


Papers & Sake

by Kuni_Ichi



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinky Tsunade, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Poor Suna shinobis, Praise Kink, Smut, extended ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuni_Ichi/pseuds/Kuni_Ichi
Summary: Tsunade-sama needs help at night.Not only for the sake of the Chûnin exams, it seems.
Relationships: Tsunade (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Papers & Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Naruto one-shot, hope you'll enjoy it ! I find Tsunade quite tricky to write, I hope she's not out of character. 
> 
> Next one-shot will probably be about Gaara (I'm a huge fan), a bit fluffier though (and the poor boy has to deal with A LOT in the extended ending of that one-shot).

To say that you were afraid while heading towards the Hokage's office was an understatement. Even after a year serving under Tsunade's command, you were still quite taken aback by your superior and didn't quite managed to understand the woman's character. A proud Senju she was. You always melted when you were in front of her, as the beauty of her features was mixing with the impressive strength that was oozing from her being. She had summoned you at an advanced stage of the night. You assumed Konoha couldn't wait. She felt your chakra approaching as soon as you stepped in front of the Hokage's office.

« Enter, y/n. » You stepped inside. You knew the place too well. Tsunade was wearing her traditional kimono, perfectly hugging her voluptuous curves. Something was different, though. Her usual pigtails had disappeared, she was wearing her hair in a messy bun, that night, her neck nude and her pale skin glowing as a ray of moonlight entered the office. She didn't look at you, still focused on her papers.

« Hokage-sama, you called for me.», you said, while bowing.

« Uh...yes y/n, I'm sorry. I just needed you to handle these documents and to take care of sending them right away. They are about the next Chûnin exams. You must remember we are organising them jointly with Suna, right ? ». She was now looking at you. Her cheeks rosy, her eyes making it clearly obvious that Tsunade had indulged herself in a cup of sake.

You went to her desk as she was handling you the said documents. You couldn't help but stare. It was no secret for your friends that women appealed you just as much as men. Tsunade was one of those women you could only dream of being with. Yet, here you were, indulging yourself in mentally undressing your superior : her plump cherry lips that must bear the slight taste of alcohol, her exposed neck on which you dreamt to mark _your_ territory, her breasts on which you dreamt to leave your lips wandering.

« Y/N ? », your name leaving Tsunade's mouth took you back to reality.

« Are you staring, Y/N ? »

You were so shameful to have been caught in the act that you left the Suna documents falling of the desk. Tsunade uttered no more words : she just stood from her chair, locking her eyes with yours, and slammed the door shut. Oh God, were you shameful.

Tsunade took a few steps towards you, her fragrance striking in the air : a mix of sake, rose and paper, you smelled. She approached closer, _way too close_ , and took your chin in her right hand, obviously noticing you were furiously blushing.

« Yes, you _were_ staring...But I must say it's very flattering to be stared at by such a beauty. »

The Hokage's words shocked you. A beauty ? As her call had pulled you out of your bed roughly twenty minutes before ?

« What were you watching ? », she said, blushing a bit and biting her bottom lip. « Do not try to lie. »

You turned your head so that you couldn't catch her eye. Yet, you saw, out of the corner of your eye, that Tsunade was begin to take her kimono off, revealing her splendid, huge breasts caught in a prison of black lace. The fabric was so thin and delicate that you could see her nipples, erected. You could not believe your eyes.

She chuclked. « Well...I guess you were watching _them_ , like anybody else. The difference is....you could have a taste, if you'd like. » With that, the Hokage skimmed your lips with her index. She was intoxicating. Losing your mind, you took her finger in your mouth, gently sucking it, giving your consent to her courting. You could feel yourself becoming _wet_ , your own nipples erected by the sight of Tsunade's body, by the feeling of her in your mouth, by the anticipation of what _will_ happen next.

You heard her moaning. You hadn't bothered putting on a bra before leaving for her office, therefore your breasts were only covered by a thin layer of white cloth. Tsunade gently revealed them : you were not to be ashamed. Your breasts were surely not as big as the Hokage's, but they were so full, heavy and plump that Tsunade felt herself becoming lewd.

« I _did_ notice _those_....Everytime you were coming in that office....Those heavy _tits_ of yours.... ».

Blushing at the obscene word of the Hokage, you felt her lips capturing your right nipple, gently licking and sucking it. Without stopping her ministrations, she took a few steps to sit you on the Hokage's desk. You took the opportunity to unhook her lace bra, her heavy breasts now bare as you pinched her nipples with force, earning a moan from her.

« Lick them... », she said. « Suck them, _bite_ them. Mark me as yours. »

« Tsunade-sama... » you uttered. « I didn't know you were too into... »

Tsunade gently bit your left nipple as you moaned. Such an answer was enough. Her breasts were hanging over your face, and your took her right nipple in your mouth while you went on pinching the other. The Hokage's moans were unbelievably lewd and loud. You were afraid someone might hear you. You were greedily sucking on Tsunade's nipple, and felt yourself becoming lewd as well.

« You're incredibly beautiful, Hokage-sama....Almost like a goddess....There's so many _other parts of your body_ I would like to lick like this.... » Hearing your words, Tsunade wasted no time. She took out her pants and panties at once.

 _Oh God._ The curves of her ass were perfect, and you could help but stare at her bare, glistening, soaking wet cunt. She issued you to stand, and proceeded to lay on the desk, legs spread, urging you to take care of her. Your lips and your tongue wasted no time in flicking her clitoris and fucking her tight hole. The Hokage was delirious with pleasure as you added a finger, then two to increase her sensations.

« You _fuck me so good..._ fuck ! »

You had let yourself becoming adventurous by tilting your head and going on fucking Tsunade with your fingers while you tongue-fucked her tight asshole. The feeling of her clenching her walls around your fingers was wonderful.

« That's it....fuck my asshole... _Oh God_ , I just want to come all over your tongue and mouth... »

With your fingers ravaging her cunt, your thumb flicking her clit and your tongue licking her hole, Tsunade violently squirted. You were soaked, as well as the Chûnin exams documents you had left falling minutes ago. You heard Tsunade panting, not that she was exhausted – years of shinobi training and being one of the Sannin certainly helped –, but she felt overwhelmed by the sensations. You hadn't come yet, and she knew it. She couldn't wait for you to come undone under her touch.

« On the desk », she commanded, barely giving a look at the drenched papers. She couldn't make her mind about whether she wanted to see your beautiful face, twisting in pleasure as she would fuck you, your tits bouncing, or whether she wanted you to be completely offered to her tongue and fingers, on all-fours on the Hokage's desk, your round and curvy ass displayed for her. She ordered you to lie on your back, not without giving a playful slap on your asscheek.

She wasted no time : attacking your neck, leaving love-bites on your breasts, roughly pinching your nipples, Tsunade made her way to your core, her hot breath fanning over your oh so sensitive clit. She gave it a long lick, before spitting on both your cunt and your asshole, mixing her spit with your dripping juices. From your previous actions, she had gathered you liked playing with _every hole_. Licking your slit, she ended up lightly licking your tight hole. Your moan was mixed with a bit of frustration : you needed more, and she knew it.

« My, my....I assume you like it _bigger and rougher_ here. Some jônins must have had some fun with you already... », she chuckled. « Let me check... ». You blushed at her perceptiveness, as steaming memories from old nights with Kakashi or Genma hit you. You suddenly felt Tsunade's tongue fucking your asshole, lubrificating you in everyway possible. She was holding something that you could only identify as a metal letter holder. Those that were _usually_ used to carry on letters of rank S mission. _Kinky._

You felt the cold holder sliding into your ass, firmly hold by Tsunade, this cold feeling soon replaced by an overwhelming pleasure as she began to move it, all the while she was licking your clit. You wouldn't last long.

On her knees to pleasure you, Tsunade was incredibly aroused by the sight before her : her lover writhing under her touch, playing with her tits, which were bouncing as the metal holder slid in and out of her ass. Tsunade increased the pace, both in your hole and on your clit. She couldn't wait to see you coming on her face. You finally snapped, your juices spurting on the Hokage's face and tongue. You were seeing stars, as Tsunade stood up and began kissing you, letting you taste yourself on her tongue. You gently gropped her breasts as she did so.

« Maybe I should try to call you more often at night for papers, Y/N... », she said. You both laughed as you went on kissing.

EXTENDED ENDING :

« Kankuro, come over here ! », Temari squealed as she was rolling out the Chûnin exams papers.

« What do you want, Tem'...You have to see this with Gaara, not me... », Kankuro sighed.

« Touch this, Kankuro ! I swear on all the Kazekages that letters from Konoha never had _this texture..._ and _this smell_. »

Kankuro proceeded to do as his sister wanted him to.

« What the.... _Oh God_. Temari, we should just probably make a fake. I _can't_ imagine Gaara dealing with this. I _can't_ imagine us dealing with _this with Gaara_. »

The Suna shinobis both had a strong idea of what had happened to those papers. Temari mentally took note of harassing Shikamaru to know more, next time.


End file.
